Sesshomaru's Love Story
by xxsayomi
Summary: Ever wonder why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are rivals? Not just for their father's sword, but for one girl, one that even Sesshomaru can fall in love with... Who will she end up with?
1. The Beginning

A long time ago, before Kikyo's existence, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been rivals since a young age. Their rivalry started and carried on because of the Shikon no Tama's Goddess.

The story of the Shikon no Tama:

Long ago, a young goddess named Sayomi was a powerful goddess, and was able to create miracles such as intensive healing abilities that exceeded any priestess or demon. She was also a goddess of destruction, with skills powerful enough to kill almost any demon or god that stood in her way. One day she encountered a small boy who pleaded to for help. He was missing an arm, and having heard about her abilities, demanded that she regenerate that arm for him. She sensed an aura that wasn't of a little boy, so she refused. After refusing three times, the boy's body turned into the god of revenge, who disguised himself as a young boy, creating scenarios in order to take revenge as his entertainment. As he was one god that was more powerful than Sayomi, he made a copy of her powers and stored them inside the jewel, known as the Shikon no Tama, and trapped her in a human body of a young but powerful priestess as a curse. The only way to trigger her goddess powers is when she is unconscious, and her subconscious mind will surface, and after this the god of revenge vanished. He made sure to hide the Shikon no Tama somewhere far away, forcing Sayomi to search for it so that she can reunite and become a full goddess again. To add to the curse, the god of revenge took away most of her memory of being a goddess, having her only being aware that she had to find the Shikon no Tama.

Sayomi spent a few years wondering around in search of the Shikon no Tama but also helping people along the way. Because she was in her human form, she attracted demons and was prone to clumsiness, caused by the Shikon no Tama aura she gave out. She performed many healing rituals on villagers and helped exterminate demons with simple priestess powers, which gave her clues as to where the Shikon no Tama was hidden, and then she met Inuyasha.

Sayomi's Description: Long black hair, slightly wavy, side bangs. Her hair is sometimes tied up into a high ponytail, with a slight curve. She wears a kimono cut short at her mid-thighs to move around easier, and she wears fur boots like Koga's.


	2. Sayomi's Encounter with Inuyasha

Wondering through the forest Inuyasha was also in search of the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon. He felt an attraction that was the same as how he felt when he was once next to the Shikon no Tama, and started to run toward it.

"_Damn, I'm so close to the jewel. Now I can finally become a full demon. Huh, then I won't have to deal with the stupid human phase during the full moon."_ He thought, as ran toward the purple light that shown from the house.

As he kicked open the door, he saw 3 demons surrounding a girl, who was tied to the pillars of the room. She looked almost unconscious, eyes slightly open and breathing heavily.

Inuyasha: "Alright, hand over the jewel and I won't kick your ass."

Demons: "What jewel? We were simply beating this girl unconscious. This is none of your business, now leave."

Inuyasha felt the presence of the Shikon no Tama in the girl's direction.

"_Where is the jewel? I can't see the glow, but it seems to be in the girl's direction. I guess I'll save her, then I'll take the jewel from her. She has to have it. Its in this house."_

The demons charged toward Inuyasha, but with one blow he knocked 2 of the weaker ones out. The third one sent an energy wave toward Inuyasha and blew him back, then creating a powerful barrier around the house so that Inuyasha couldn't get in.

"Damn it! LET ME IN YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled, as he tried to swipe at the barrier, but nothing worked.

"Now, lets see the miracles that you perform woman." The demon whispered. He took one big swipe and scraped her across the face. Bleeding, she fell unconscious and lay limp, hanging on the rope. After a few seconds, her body began to glow. Soon after, her whole body looked like it was engulfed in flames of purple light, and her eyes opened. They were of a purple light as well, she didn't look human anymore. Smiling, she slowly walked toward the demon.

Demon: "This is what I've been waiting for! Now perform a miracle for me you wench"

Just as he said this, the girl placed a finger on the demon's shoulder and instantly a purple flash exploded, incinerating the demon at the spot. The girl walked over to the barrier and blew on it. Almost immediately, the barrier deteriorated and within seconds, it was gone. She walked over to Inuyasha and stared into his eyes.

Inuyasha: _"Amazing... She can't be a demon, there's no aura coming off her except one similar to the Shikon no Tama..."_

Inuyasha immediately felt the same attraction. Suddenly, his whole body pulsed. It pulsed again and his blood started to pump faster. Inuyasha was turning into a full demon without any control, his teeth began to grow, marks stretched along his face and his nails started getting longer. The girl just stared, and before he could turn into a full demon, the girl turned back to her human self and fell to the floor, unconscious. Immediately, Inuyasha returned to his normal self and decided to take the girl to a safe place.

Girl: "Where... Where am I?"

The girl woke up in a daze, and saw Inuyasha sitting at the doorway.

Inuyasha: "Doesn't matter. Now where is the jewel?

Girl: "Jewel? I don't have any jewel. If you're talking about the Shikon no Tama, don't bother. I'm looking for it too.

Inuyasha: "Whatever. I'm out, everyone's looking for that jewel."

Girl: "Wait! If we're looking for the jewel can we travel together? I have healing abilities."

Inuyasha would never normally allow a human girl to travel with him. But there was something about her, some attraction he felt and he found himself wanting to stay with her.

Inuyasha: "I don't need your healing powers, but fine. We'll rest for tonight and head off tomorrow. I don't normally let anyone travel with me so you better keep up."

Girl: "Alright, thanks."

Inuyasha: "So what is your name anyway? Why were all those demons attacking you, did you do something? Why are you looking for the jewel?"

Girl: "You ask a lot of questions, y'know that? My name is Sayomi. Well I didn't do anything. Ever since I could remember, I've been attracting demons from all over the place. I would always be in danger and most of the time I can get myself out, and I consider it lucky. Recently villagers and demons have found out that I perform miracles when I'm unconscious. I have a subconscious mind that comes out and either kills or heals. I don't remember though, I was only told this. I've been captured by villagers as well, they try and beat me unconscious to get me to perform miracles, but when I wake up, I see everyone dead..."

Inuyasha: "Huh. Well you do have an attraction of some kind. I mistook it for the Shikon no Tama."

Sayomi: "All I know is that I have to look for the Shikon no Tama as well. Its like my body is telling me to. What's your name by the way?"

Inuyasha: "Inuyasha. Now that I've heard your life story, get some sleep. We're getting up early tomorrow and you can't slow me -."

Inuyasha turned around to see Sayomi fast asleep.

During the day of their traveling, many demons attacked Inuyasha and Sayomi. They struggled as it was getting tiring, and ended up not getting very far by the end of the day. Seeing Inuyasha frustrated, Sayomi thought it'd be best to leave Inuyasha.

Sayomi: _"Sorry Inuyasha, but I must leave. Perhaps one day we will meet again."_

She gave Inuyasha a kiss, and ran off into the woods carrying a demon's cloak so that he couldn't track her.

Inuyasha: _"Damn what the hell was that all about? First that stupid woman asks to travel with me and then leaves? And what was with that kiss..."_

Hoping to deny the fact that he liked her, that one kiss and short encounter had Inuyasha falling in love with her. He thought it was because of her aura that attracted demons which affected her as well, but somewhere deep inside he knew it was more than that. And with that one kiss, Inuyasha fell in love.


	3. Sayomi's Encounter with Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru wandered the forest on his way to see his mother. She had something to give him but insisted it was too precious to sent by her servant, so asked him to look for her in her palace. As he wandered, he stopped. A rustle in the bushes behind him caused him to look back without turning his head, trying to catch whatever it was in the corner of his eye. Sesshomaru sensed a strange aura and stood still, letting the wind run through trying to catch it's scent.

Sesshomaru: _"Strange. Smells like a mere human but it's giving off a powerful aura."_

Just as he turned around, a small rock was thrown at his direction at an amazing speed. With his lightning quick reflexes, Sesshomaru swiped his poison claw toward the bush and heard a scream. Within seconds, a small ball of purple light travelling the speed of a bullet, shot straight toward his hand incinerating it. Twisting his face in pain, Sesshomaru fell to his knees clasping his left hand as he was losing to much blood. The strange beam of light also carried some of his own poison, slowing down his healing process. As he turned toward the bush, a girl staggered out.

Sayomi: "What have I done? I'm so sorry, please, let me."

Sesshomaru: "Don't move another inch or I will kill you, mere human."

Sayomi: "Please, I can regenerate your hand. I promise, if I do anything to harm you, you can kill me in one blow."

Sesshomaru: "Tch."

Sayomi staggered and knelt beside Sesshomaru. Normally Sesshomaru would have finished this girl off for injuring him this badly, but the aura she gave off didn't allow him to. His demon instincts told him to keep her alive, to keep her near him, so he gave in to them.

Sayomi: "Since I've been badly injured, my healing abilities can now regenerate."

She put her hands over Sesshomaru's wrist without touching it. His wrist was surrounded by a purple light, and as she concentrated on regenerating, her eyes began to flash purple. Every time it flashed, her eyes appeared more tired, and starting to look like she's in pain, and as minutes passed Sesshomaru's hand was almost fully formed. As the skin was starting to re-form, Sesshomaru quickly pulled his hand away and stood up.

Sesshomaru: "This is enough. I'm a demon not some pathetic mortal priestess, my hand will heal within hours."

Sayomi: "Thank god..."

And with that, Sayomi fell to the ground, from the poison that worked around her body.

-Hours later-

It was night time, and Sayomi woke up next to a fire, some fruits and a long piece of fur on her (Sesshomaru's). She got up and noticed Sesshomaru siting a few meters away from the fire, looking out into the distance, and got up to try and thank him.

Sesshomaru: "If you move I'll knock you out. Some of the poison is still in your system, I'm not helping you again if you pass out."

Sayomi stopped a few inches away from him and sat down, back facing his and her hands toward the fire.

Sayomi: "I'm Sayomi by the way. Thank you for helping me, I'm glad it was you who attacked me."

Sesshomaru: "I don't like being in debt to humans."

Sayomi: "Still, thank you. Here, this is yours. (Hands back the fur) I have a favor to ask you, would you mind me traveling with you? I'm looking for something, and I don't think you have the same goal in mind, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eye, but said nothing. He didn't usually allow any sort of companion on his travels, especially a priestess. But his instincts took over, something about her wanted him to stay with her, to help her, to protect her.

"Do as you wish."


	4. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's Battle

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's Battle:

Sayomi found the fur placed on her waist again after she woke up, and she smiled. Without engaging in conversation, they left their campsite and continued on their journey. As days passed, Sesshomaru grew more fond of Sayomi and started to grow soft. He often brought her food, helped her find shelter and protected her from demons.

One day, as they were traveling, they were led astray and ended up in a large empty field.

Sayomi: "Where are we?"

Sesshomaru: "I don't know. Lets go."

Sesshomaru smelled a faint hint of Inuyasha's scent, and wanted to leave without coming in contact with his half-brother. As they were leaving, Inuyasha appeared on the other side of the field, staring at Sayomi and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: "Sayomi? What is this, you betrayed me"

Sesshomaru: "Shut up, you half-breed."

Sayomi: "Inuyasha! Please, I didn't betray you. I left because you were also after what I was after, and I was slowing you down, you have to understand."

Inuyasha: "Whatever. Being on my own is much easier anyway."

Just as Inuyasha turned away, a white light streaming from another direction hit Sayomi, knocking her to the ground. She was badly injured, and couldn't get up.

Inuyasha: "SAYOMI!"

As he ran toward her, Sesshomaru's face started to turn into his demon form, his nails growing.

Sesshomaru: "If you touch her I will kill you."

Inuyasha: _"What is this? I've never seen Sesshomaru turn into his demon form for anyone before..."_

Sesshomaru turned into his full demon form, standing next to Sayomi and growling at Inuyasha. From the side, the god of revenge appeared to play his next game.

Revenge: "So I see you've met my lovely Sayomi. We go way back you know"

Inuyasha: "Shut up, can't you see we're in the middle of something, go back to where you came from."

Revenge: "Ah, but you see, I intend to kill this little priestess. Well, she's not a priestess, more like a godess."

Inuyasha: "What are you talking about you stupid demon. Sure she can perform a few miracles but she's a powerful priestess."

Revenge: "Wrong again stupid mutt, and she's a goddess. A powerful one I might add, but I'm more powerful, I am the god of revenge. I copied her powers and put them in the jewel you know as the Shikon no Tama! Isn't that genius? My plan for revenge."

Inuyasha: "What?"

Revenge: "Now lets witness a little battle shall we?"

The god of revenge threw a stream of light toward Sesshomaru. He dodged it, but it was close enough to cut some of his fur off. Growling, Sesshomaru charged toward the god of revenge, but he vanished. Revenge re-appeared a few meters away from Sayomi,, chuckling and holding a knife near her throat. Immediately, Inuyasha ran and picked Sayomi up, but as he picked her up he was too rough, causing Sayomi to yell out in pain. Inuyasha put her down, far from revenge.

Inuyasha: "Sayomi! Are you alright?"

Sayomi: "Yeah, thanks."

Inuyasha turned around only to see revenge vanish, and Sesshomaru charging at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: "I warned you, now you will die."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru began to battle.

The battle progressed and Inuyasha was at his limit, while Sesshomaru is just starting to get tired.

Revenge: "This is boring. I think I will start this over again, and let them decide this once and for all after a few hundred years."

And with that, the god of revenge froze Sayomi into stone, setting her in an abandoned house not far from the field. He erased Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's memory completely of Sayomi, and set them apart to begin their journeys again, without any recollection of Sayomi's existence.


	5. Another Beginning

Another Beginning: Inuyasha

The heart is a wondrous thing. What the mind cannot remember, the heart will, even if it's just that small feeling hinting at you. It's the fact that we cannot remember, that we choose to ignore that feeling. However sometimes, when we listen to that feeling, it will lead us back to that memory.

Inuyasha was wandering through the forest, continuing his journey for the Shikon no Tama. For the past few hundred years, he found himself wandering around, knowing to look for the jewel. Yet on the back of his mind, he seemed to be yearning for something else.

Inuyasha: "_Why does today feel a little off. Why does every day feel off? What the hell is this? I need the Shikon no Tama but I'm get so sick of this wild goose chase. Where the hell is that scent?"_

For some unknown reason, he decided to just go where his instinct told him to go, and so he wandered in the direction of a forest he had never seen before.

-Revenge: "_Now… It's time to hit "unpause"!"_

A lightning flash suddenly seared across the sky, blinding Inuyasha for a split second.

Inuyasha froze. He started to feel his instincts growing stronger. It was as if his body had a mind of its own, and before he knew it, he ran into the dense forest.

After 10 minutes, he found a small, abandoned house.

Inuyasha: "_What the hell am I doing here… I've never been here before. But it feels like I need to be here."_

He walked slowly up to the house. The house was old, almost falling apart but the inside was still dark. Plants and moss hung over the roof, and it was surrounded by so many trees, that it was almost impossible to see unless it was being searched for.

Inuyasha walked through the broken doorway and stopped.

Inuyasha: "_What the… A… Statue?"_

He somehow found himself staring at a statue that he feels like he's seen before. The statue looked like a normal human girl, yet she possessed a beauty that was unexplainable.

Inuyasha: "_I feel like I've seen her before… but how? This is the first time I've been in this forest, let alone this house. She is pretty, I'll give her that."_

Inuyasha reached up and slowly extended his hand toward the statue's face. He thought she looked sad… almost in pain. Slowly, he inched toward her cheek, and rest his hand there. Underneath his palm, a purple light started to glow.

Inuyasha: "_Something isn't right… I sense it! The Shikon no Tama!"_

He stepped back and watched the statue slowly being engulfed in this purple light. As the light spread across the statue, the stronger the jewel's aura felt. The statue started to rise off the ground, glowing a bright purple color. Suddenly, the statue started to change. The grey stone started to deteriorate and flesh appeared, next hair, then a girl emerged from that purple light

Inuyasha: "_A girl…? But how, does she have the jewel on her?"_

The girl opened her eyes, and her eyes glowed purple. She hovered in the air, exactly like a goddess who has descended onto earth. Inuyasha suddenly lunged at her. He knocked her against the wall, hoping the jewel would fall out without him having to search her clothing.

In an instant, the girl's eyes widened glowing even brighter. As if she felt that slam, she raised her hands as if she was holding a bow and arrow, and she created the weapon out of purple light. Not knowing what to do, Inuyasha prepared to attack

Inuyasha:_ "Shit… Where the hell did that weapon come from? I just want the jewel… She doesn't seem to have it though."_

The girl pulled the bow back and fired a light arrow into Inuyasha's robe, pinning him to the wall. She formed a sword as her next weapon. Quick as a flash, she swiped her sword a hundred times, managing to cut Inuyasha quite deeply, but not enough to kill him.

Inuyasha: "SHIT. I… don't … hit girls… but you're pathetic, you think I'll die with these wounds?"

As soon as she heard Inuyasha's voice, the girl collapsed.


	6. The Mind Starts to Wander

The Mind Starts to Wonder

Sayomi woke up feeling groggy. She had no idea what happened, where she was, but she felt like she had been asleep for an eternity.

Sayomi: "Hey… my hands are tied up... HELP! SOMEBODY. HELP…"

Inuyasha walked into the room. He didn't understand it, but even in his weakened state, he couldn't come to kill her or leave her. He just tied her up, figuring he would get some answers to why she resembled the Shikon no Tama so closely.

Inuyasha: "Shut up. Why don't you use your light powers to get you out of those ropes? Huh?"

Sayomi: "Please help me… I don't know why I'm tied up, where I am… I don't even know who you are! Why did you tie me up?"

Inuyasha: "Because you're a psycho who did this to me. Not that I'm scared of you, but you're gonna run away once I untie you. And I need answers. So you're gonna answer my questions, or I'll ruin that pretty face of yours… got it?"

Inuyasha's instinct was hinting at him not to hurt her, but he didn't listen. Why should he listen to such a small feeling? He needed answers, and he was finally one step closer to getting the jewel. Tired, he sat on the wall opposite her.

Inuyasha: "Where's the Shikon no Tama"

Sayomi: "The what?"

Inuyasha growled: "Don't act stupid. You want to play dumb? Maybe this will work."

He slowly moved toward her, putting his nails along her cheek. Even though his instincts told him not to kill her or harm her, his frustration from not having any leads to the jewel took over.

Inuyasha: "Your damn aura emitting is that jewel's. Where the hell did you hide it?"

Sayomi: "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a priestess okay? I just go around helping others. Look. If you untie me, I'll heal you and we can both be on our way. Now, I'm going to shut up. Just like you told me to."

Inuyasha dug his nails deeper into her skin … "I don't think so…" blood started to drip from under his nail

"Answer. The. Question."

Sayomi: "STOP. Please… I beg you…"

His nails dug even deeper, and a small stream of blood ran down her cheek

Sayomi: "ALRIGHT… PLEASE… STOP! I'll help you… You said I emit the same aura right? Untie me and I'll heal you, maybe… just maybe it will come back to me…"

Inuyasha wanted to go further. He had no problem doing it to villagers, and he needed answers because he was frustrated. He wasn't sure why, but as his nails dug deeper he felt pain in his heart. His body was telling him not to do it, yet his mind was telling him to. Already weakened from before, he let her go.

Sayomi: "Look… If I did that, I'm sorry. All I know is I'm looking for the jewel too, but not because I want a specific wish… more like… I feel l would become whole again with it… it sounds weird I know"

Inuyasha: "I don't care. We're leaving in the morning. Because of your aura you'll attract a lot of attention, and if you waste my time I'll kill you. I've been pissed off for centuries and you come along."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. Still alert, he rested against the back of the wall and sat still. After a few hours, Sayomi inched closer to Inuyasha.

Sayomi: "_I hope I still remember how to do this…"_

She raised her hands up and had her palms facing toward Inuyasha's most serious wounds. Slowly, a purple light appeared on her hand, and moved toward the wound – miraculously, it started to heal. An animal outside stirred the leaves, and Inuyasha woke. Alert and acting on instinct, his eyes flashed a menacing demonic glare and he grabbed her wrist.

Sayomi: "STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK IT."

Inuyasha loosened his grip a little as soon as he heard her voice, and looked down at his chest. His wounds had almost fully healed, and again, he felt a tinge of warmth toward this girl he had just met. He dropped her wrist.

Inuyasha: "Go away. My wounds can heal by themselves."

Sayomi: "I'm sorry… It was my fault anyway. I promise, I will do everything in my power to look for the jewel for you."

Inuyasha turned his head away. What was this feeling? He had just met this girl, it's impossible. In some moments he wanted to kill her. He had been becoming less in tune with his human side from his frustration of searching for the jewel, as time went on. Then, he would come so close after harming her, and suddenly his body restrains him. It pissed him off.

Sayomi: "I'm Sayomi by the way." – [and with that, she fell asleep]

Inuyasha walked over to her and touched her cheek where he scratched her. "_Sayomi… Crap… This feeling again… It's my damn humanity, getting in the way. Just as I learned to ignore it."_

"Inuyasha." He mumbled.


	7. The Heart Pushes The Mind

The Heart Pushes The Mind

Over the next few days, Sayomi and Inuyasha travelled together. Small demons would start attacking, but Inuyasha always managed to kill them with one swipe of a claw. He still was not fond of her, and he kept his distance, but he tried to forget that sinking feeling every time he saw the scratch on her face that he made.

Inuyasha: "Look… This might seem normal to you, but I need answers cause I'm getting sick of this. Why the hell do you attract so many demons? If you're carrying anything valuable, you might as well just dump it.

Inuyasha knew two things before he said that. First, Sayomi couldn't be carrying anything valuable, in that short kimono. Second, he knew why demons were attracted. Not the exact reason, but he was half demon so he could feel the attraction as well. It was an attraction to a powerful being. He knew this, yet he knew another feeling creeping up on him – an attraction that was…different…

Sayomi: "Do you think I know? Its not like I want to be attracting demons, I don't need these distractions either okay? If you're so frustrated then – "

Before she could finish, a small silver needle hit Sayomi on the side of her neck, and she fell to the ground

Inuyasha ran toward her keeping his ears open. "Tch. Get up, it was probably the wind that blew something at you."

Sayomi: "I…I can't move… Inuyasha…HELP…." She cried, as she put her hand on the side of her neck where she had been hit. Inuyasha heard a rustle in the leaves.

Inuyasha: "Shit… I know that scent. Why did it have to be you… of all demons?" he said, toward the tree

As soon as he said that, a snake-like demon with arms and a tail full of spikes burst through onto the path.

Snake: "Hello Inuyasha… How have you been? Don't mind me… I just wanted to take my meal for the day. You can let me have her, can't you? I mean after all, you _are_ powerful enough as it is…"

Inuyasha: "Go to hell you worm. Sayomi's just a skinny brat; you'll gain nothing by eating her. If you do eat her, I'm afraid I'm going to have to slice you into pieces, ugly.

Snake: "On the contrary, this priestess emits a different aura… one of power… one of strength… How else can I obtain that power if not to eat it?"

The snake demon wrapped its take around Sayomi, who is still paralyzed, and carried her down into the lake nearby. Sayomi screamed for Inuyasha, and disappeared under the water.

Inuyasha: "Damn that snake. I should have just killed it when I had the chance a while back. Shouldn't have gotten lazy." He ran toward the lake and dove in after them to save Sayomi.

The snake entered an underwater cave and dropped Sayomi to the ground. Sayomi opened her mouth to gasp for air – thinking it was useless but she would do it anyway – and found that the snake's lair had a spell that allowed her to breathe.

Sayomi: "Look you worm, I'm just a normal priestess. I don't have special powers or anything, and if you don't let me go I'll…"

Snake: "You'll what? You can't do anything, you're just weak. I can't eat you just yet… I need to get rid of that pest of a dog that followed us over here."

The snake exited the cave, leaving a barrier at the opening. Inuyasha knew that killing the snake was the easy part, the hard part is that the snake specialized in barriers and spells. Even killing the snake could cause harm to Sayomi in ways that he couldn't explain.

As the snake charged toward Inuyasha, he ripped straight through its body with his claws.

Inuyasha: "That snake will be back. That was just its skin with a spell put on it to look like a copy of it. Now I need to get Sayomi out of that damn cave."

As soon as the snake was ripped, Sayomi could feel it getting much harder to breathe under water. She knew she was losing her ability to breathe, and started pounding on the barrier

Sayomi: "INUYASHA! HELP! I…. CAN'T BREATHE….CAN'T HOLD MY BREATHE … ANY LONGER…"

Inuyasha pounded on the barrier, his heart beating faster as her screams continued to break. "SHIT. COME ON… BREAK YOU DAMN BARRIER."

His blood started to rise on his cheeks. He was getting more nervous by the second; he couldn't focus on breaking the barrier because Sayomi's screams made his heart wrench. Inuyasha didn't understand why, but the screams triggered a yearning in his heart.

Sayomi's screams started to fade, and her world started turning dark. She could feel her body sinking.

Inuyasha: "SAYOMI!" As he saw her sink, a burst of anger, desperation, sadness, and an overwhelming sense of fear gripped his heart. In an act of desperation, he dug his nails deep into his chest and yelled "FLYING BLADES OF BLOOD"

His attack landed a crack in the barrier. Inuyasha dug his nails in again in pain, and attacked the barrier once more. This time, it worked. He swam into the cave and as quickly as he could, raced up to the surface.

[A few hours later]

Sayomi woke up next to a fire and fish on a stick that roasted beside it.

Sayomi: "I thought… I thought I… died…" she croaked, and sobbed silently

Inuyasha: _"I don't think I could let that happen. What the hell was that feeling, my whole body just twisted at the sight of her getting hurt. __**And I don't even know why. I feel this hatred toward her yet I want her safe.**__"_

"Look. You're fine now all right? I can't let you die; I need you to show me the way to the jewel. And stop crying, it doesn't suit you."

Although he said that, he handed her a small washcloth and a piece of fish. With that, he turned around to face the darkness, staying alert

Inuyasha: "Forget about today. Wipe your face, eat something and get some sleep. You have to get used to more powerful demons trying to eat you, but if they try, I'll… protect you…"

Sayomi pretended to be asleep, hearing what he said about protecting her.

Sayomi: _"Thank you… Inuyasha. It's hard, but I might just be able to start…trusting you…"_

Meanwhile…

Revenge watched from the darkness, witnessing the whole event. "Well.. This is turning out better than I expected. Heartaches are a wonderful thing aren't they… yet the mind chooses to ignore them…Maybe I will just give them a little… help"

He summoned a demon from the shadows. The snake demon from earlier slithered out, and stopped before Revenge.

Snake: "What can I do for you, my lord?"

Revenge: "I saw the event today.

Snake: "Yes… That dog demon almost killed me… luckily it was only my replica formed from my skin. It weakened my state so the spell in the cave started to wear off.

Revenge: "I know you would love for that girl to be your dinner, and I thought I would help. Go after her again, but this time, I give you some of my power. This is the power to tap into any person or demon's mind, something even your spells can't do. It's not exactly controlling their minds, but it can just… alter things.

Snake: "My lord, I thank you for your gift. In return, I will gladly present her and that half-demon's head to you as a token of my appreciation."

Revenge: "That won't be necessary, I enjoy helping others." He chuckled.

The snake started to slither away when Revenge spoke: "Oh and snake… the power I am giving you… it will leave a lasting effect even when you're dead. Use it wisely, because you will not have it forever. Remember, it is only to aid you to have a good meal"

Snake: "Yes, your grace."

And he slithered into the night.


	8. Hurt By The Ones We Love Most

**Chapter 8**

Over the next few weeks, Inuyasha become more alert as other demons continued to approach Sayomi. He could sense that these demons were weaker, but didn't want to take the chance. The feelings in his heart for her grew stronger. He gradually stopped questioning why, and slowly started accepting it. Sayomi had been pretty shaken up by the incident, and Inuyasha did his best to cheer her up. Stopping by villages, he would buy her food, he would behave, and small acts of generosity took her mind off what had happened.

Sayomi: "Ah… Inuyasha let's take a break, I can hear a river up ahead… maybe we should just drink some water"

Inuyasha: "Oh come on… we barely got half the distance we aimed to travel. Can you just figure out why the hell all these demons are coming after you? Or figure out a spell or SOMETHING. These demons are slowing us down and making us tired."

Sayomi: "Yeah alright, I'm sorry. I still don't know why okay? Let's just drink some water, I'm really thirsty." _And I know you're tired too. Fighting all those demons every half hour isn't an easy job_

Inuyasha: "Just make sure you stay where I can see you"

They approached the river and Sayomi took a large gulp. She decided to wash herself, and tidy herself up after the hectic past few weeks.

Inuyasha: "Hey Sayomi… What was your past like?"

Sayomi: "What …. Why are you asking me this now?"

Inuyasha: "Just curious."

Sayomi: "Well… I don't remember, I do feel like I know you though… I didn't at first but after a while I … don't know… I feel like we've met somewhere. Maybe it's our past life [laughs]"

Inuyasha: "Tch. Whatever." _Yeah… maybe…I feel happy when I'm around you, but I also feel a sense of sadness… like I lost something. Ah, who cares, it's probably nothing_

After an hour, Sayomi heard a rustle in the trees

Sayomi: "What was that…"

Inuyasha: "I dunno. Let me go check it out"

Sayomi: "Wait just stay here, stay with me"

Inuyasha looked around, alert and ready to attack. Suddenly, a flash blinded them both and something headed toward him, knocking him to the ground

Snake: "So… I decided to change my plan of attack. Getting rid of this half-demon seems like a much better approach…"

Inuyasha: "You stupid snake, haven't tasted the true pain of death yet have you?

Inuyasha charged toward the snake, but it vanished and appeared behind him

Sayomi: "INUYASHA, BEHIND YOU"

Inuyasha spun around quickly, taking a swipe at the snake but it managed to move a distance away from him. Quickly, it lifted its tail revealing a spiked end. The snake flung its tail toward Inuyasha and fifty spikes shot at him.

Inuyasha: "You think that's going to –"

The snake was muttering a spell, leaving Inuyasha frozen in his spot. As the spikes sped toward him, Sayomi sprinted toward Inuyasha

Inuyasha: "Shit… Sayomi GET OUT OF THE WAY, YA STUPID."

Sayomi sprinted and all fifty spikes hit her back.

Inuyasha: "Say-…Sayomi… SHIT. SAYOMI"

Sayomi: "…Hah…This won't kill me. You… have to… skin that snake for me… then we're equal…"

The snake slithered quickly toward his prey

Snake: "Aw damn… I liked my prey healthy. Now that she's hurt she won't taste as good. No matter."

Sayomi fell unconscious, and after a few minutes, her eyes and body started to glow. A purple light surrounded her, and she started to levitate. Inuyasha looked at her in awe, she looked like a goddess wearing a robe of purple light. Sayomi, in her subconscious state, turned toward the snake. She lifted her hands and pulled an invisible bow. Suddenly, a bow made of purple light formed in her hands, and she pulled the string back. A purple light arrow shot at the speed of light, piercing the snake's eye.

The snake backed away, screaming and writhing in pain as the light burned. It fell limp on the ground. Being barely conscious, it muttered a few words as it started to disappear.

Snake: "You'll see… This isn't over…"

Sayomi's aura became stronger, as her lust for revenge on the person that caused her pain started to increase. She started to shoot powerful arrows at the snake, burning it with her purple light and inflicting as much pain as possible. Once the snake was incinerated, she turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: "Sayomi… Sayomi snap out of it, it's me… Inuyasha

Sayomi floated toward him and her aura was even stronger than ever

Inuyasha: _"What the… it feels like I'm right beside the Shikon Jewel, but that can't be it…"_

Inuyasha's humanity started to falter. He could feel it, and then he realized that the snake muttered a spell that would bring up his demon side. He tried to fight it, focusing on happy memories with his mother… and blurry memories of… Sayomi…

Slowly, his demonic aura becomes stronger, and he could feel his burning desire to grab Sayomi and rip her apart, to devour her. Sayomi's Shikon jewel aura attracted demons because they had a desire to devour that power, but because Inuyasha was only half demon, his human side controlled that urge. Now, Inuyasha's human side was almost diminished and he appeared in front of her.

Inuyasha attacked Sayomi in her subconscious state, grabbing her neck.

Inuyasha: "Sayomi… Get… Out…"

Before she was going to stab him with a sword of light that was forming in her hand, his voice snapped her out of her goddess state. Waking up to Inuyasha strangling her, she flung her arms and tried to escape

Sayomi: "Inu…Yasha…. Can't… Breathe…"

Sayomi, still being strangled, reached into a hidden pocket in her kimono and grabbed her small knife. Out of desperation, she stabbed Inuyasha in the arm and he faltered, allowing her to escape.

No longer emitting the powerful aura that Sayomi had been emitting when she was in her goddess mode, Inuyasha's senses slowly returned. He smelled a bit of Sayomi's blood, and slowly, his humanity started to return. Before he regained his full senses, he looked at Sayomi.

Sayomi: "I…I can't do this…"

Inuyasha: "Please, I'm sorry, just… let me explain, you need to know something about yourself…"

Sayomi: "No, I can't. Goodbye"

Afraid she was going to be killed by the person who was protecting her, Sayomi ran into the forest without a clue to where she wanted to go, or what she wanted to do.


End file.
